La historia Jamas contada
by Pamm Phantom
Summary: Cuando un deseo se formula mal, las cosas salen mal... Sam en el cuerpo de Paulina? Una nueva miembro en el equipo Phantom, que puede poner en peligro la identidad del Chico Fantasma...
1. Prologo

La historia jamás contada.

Hola Chic s como están? Pues bueno soy nueva por estos rumbos, y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada de comenzar a publicar mi primer fic.

Espero les guste y si no! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible para que vayan entendiendo el desarrollo de la historia…

Mientras tanto los dejo con el prologo y ps… DISFRUTENLO!

XOXO!

Prologo…

Definitivamente hay cosas que jamás te imaginas que puedan llegar a pasar…. Ser un chico fantasma por ejemplo-, y es que a casi 2 años de ese accidente en el laboratorio de mis padres, aún no me acostumbro a tener que llevar una identidad secreta, para proteger a la gente de la ciudad de los ataques cotidianos de mis enemigos, y entre ellos proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Debo admitir que no es un trabajo fácil, pero cuando tienes el respaldo de tus mejores amigos, creo que es más simple poder sobrellevarlo.

A veces me imagino la vida sin Tucker Sam, y mi hermana Jazz, siento que sería del todo aburrida, considerando que gracias a Sam y sus oportunas opiniones, es lo que me ha llevado a estar en donde estoy. A veces no entiendo cómo es que ella tiene un poder en mi, para convencerme a hacer cosas que jamás pasaron por mi cabeza, y que aunque este en desacuerdo, entra a mi cabeza alborotándola para que compartamos la misma opinión. Aun con ello, es el cerebro del equipo, y la de las ideas, y siempre esta ahí para defender a Danny Phantom por sobre todas las cosas.

Y que decir de Tucker…. El geniecillo de la tecnología, mi mejor amigo desde los 6 años, con quien he compartido muchísimas experiencias, ha sido un gran apoyo, y nunca me ha dejado solo ante cualquier situación, me divierte con sus comentarios graciosos, y simplemente no es la batalla igual sin que el este a punto de orinar sus pantalones.

Por último, esta mi Hermana Jazz, ella se incorporó a nuestro equipo, después de que me confesó que estaba al tanto de mi secreto, debo admitir, que en un principio la creí capaz de correr y soltarle toda la verdad a mis padres, para que ellos pudieran destruirme "molécula por molécula"…. Pero no fue así, acepto guardar el secreto, y hasta ahora ha entablado una mejor relación con mis mejores amigos, y eso nos ha ayudado mucho.

El problema surge cuando alguien más se tiene que unir al equipo por culpa de un hechizo, y tu identidad secreta, y por todo lo que has trabajado durante tanto tiempo, cuelgue de un hilo, y no tengas otra opción…


	2. Capitulo 1: La Pelea

Hola como están?

Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo del fic esperando que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias y disfrútenlo!

Capitulo1:

POV Sam.

Hundida en mis pensamientos, comienzo un nuevo dia de escuela….genial! Apenas comienza el semestre, y pareciera que ya quisiera que terminará, la única motivación que hace que desde hace 2 años me levante con algo de energía es el saber que formo parte de algo importante como es el guardar el secreto de mi mejor amigo, "mi mejor amigo"- Lo digo en voz alta para convencerme a mi misma que solo es eso….

Me dispongo a tomar mi mochila, para bajar las escaleras haciendo el menor sonido posible para pasar desapercibida por el área de la cocina, y así evitar una típica confrontación con mi madre y mi "estilo fúnebre para vestirme". Mis padres son de esos ricachones que siempre están bajo el estatus social de: Debemos de cuidar nuestra imagen con la sociedad-, pero para ser sincera a mí me vale madre.

No han podido aceptarme tal y como soy, y todos los malditos días, tengo que escuchar los sermones de mi madre acerca de mi vestimenta y el evidente sarcasmo que utilizo para expresarme ante ellos, es por eso que siempre he tratado de ser muy cautelosa para salir de casa sin ser vista por ellos.

Al momento que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, como por arte de magia, mi madre se asoma por la cocina con una mirada efusiva:

-Sammy! Que tengas un excelente dia, que Dios te ilumine tu camino…Lastima que tu ropa no ayude en mucho, pero en fin. Diviértete!

Rodé los ojos al tiempo que decía –Gracias no me podría ir tranquila sin tus palabras. Y azote la puerta de la entrada para dirigirme a mi destino…

POV Danny

La alarma de mi despertador replicaba en mi cabeza, hasta que logro sacarme de mis sueños, di un bostezo, y talle mis ojos, ya que todo a mi alrededor estaba borroso a causa del sueño, gire para apagar el odioso despertador y me quede fijamente viendo la hora: 6:45 am-

-No puede ser, otra vez me quede dormido.

Dije esto al momento que salte como resorte de la cama, para mi mala suerte un pie se me atoro con las sabanas haciendo que cayera de frente al suelo, me levante lo más pronto posible sobándome los brazos ya que fue con lo único que pude sostenerme para evitar un golpe mayor, corrí hacia mi armario, tome mis jeans azules y una playera blanca, y me los puse en un santiamén…. –Oh por Dios Lancer me va a matar! Pensé mientras ataba mis tennis y tome mi mochila saliendo corriendo de mi cuarto para bajar por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba:

-Danny Fenton, otra vez tarde jovencito? Sera mejor que te apures antes de que vuelvas a llegar tarde- La voz de mi madre lucia enfadada pero se hizo más suave cuando iba a la puerta: - Puse algo de almuerzo para que lo comas antes de llegar. Te amo mi niño!

-Yo mas mama, Gracias nos vemos después!-Tome la lonchera de manos de mi madre y le solté un beso de despedida que hizo que mi madre pusiera la mirada más dulce que una madre le puede entregar a su hijo.

Salí lo más rápido posible de la casa, y fijándome que nadie me viera me convertí en Danny Phantom para evitar irme en autobús y llegar más rápidamente a la escuela.

Desde el aire puedes observar muchísimas cosas, niños llorando porque no quieren ir al colegio, madres corriendo con sus hijos de las manos, una chica gótica caminando de lo más lento….Sam? Pensé…

-Señorita? Le gustaría que le diera un aventón a la escuela-Dije con una voz masculina tratando de confundir a mi amiga.-

-Danny! Sé que eres tu-soltó una risita volteando hacia arriba donde me encontraba…-Tarde a la escuela otra vez?

-Me conoces soy un desobligado sin remedio- Entonces aceptas el rait?- Dije volando arriba de mi amiga

-Por supuesto Invisobill, solo date prisa que ya casi es hora, y no querrás pasar una divertida tarde en detención con el Sr Lancer.

-Entonces sujétate bien. Cargue a mi amiga para irnos volando hacia la escuela,- era en esos momentos cuando amaba mis poderes fantasmas para usarlos con fines educativos, ah! Esta bien, los usaba para mi beneficio, pero era divertido y mas lo era pasar tiempo con ella, porque aunque lo niegue ella es muy especial para mí.

POV Sam.

Llegamos rápidamente a la escuela, y los pasillos estaban literalmente desierto, era una mala señal ya todos estaban en clases, Danny y yo corrimos hacia la clase de literatura, y en cuanto abrimos la puerta reino el silencio en la sala y todos voltearon a vernos fijamente.-Genial! Grite a mis adentros, que mas podría ser peor?

-Srita Manson, Sr Fenton, me alegra que nos hagan el honor de llegar a clase, solo que es su horario no especifica que pueden llegar tarde..-Lancer lo decía sin perder su estilo de profesor sarcástico.

-Lo siento Sr Lancer, nos daría permiso de pasar?-Danny dijo esto con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz-

- Aww que emocionante el par de tortolos no pueden dejar de estar juntos que hasta llegan tarde a clases- Paulina dijo esto refiriéndose específicamente a mi- Maldita zorra pensé en mis adentros.

-No debería dejarlos pasar, van contras las reglas de Casper High, pero en vista de que estoy de buenas y no quiero a nadie en detención el dia de hoy (-ya que quiero una tarde libre para mí solo)-Los dejare entrar, solo les pido guarden silencio en mi clase- Lancer nos dio el paso a Danny y a mí, y rápidamente nos dispusimos a ocupar nuestros lugares, mientras seguía escuchando la voz de la estúpida de Paulina cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Aww puedes hacerte a un lado gótica inadaptada, que no ves que obstruyes la luz que entra y haces que me vea opaca- Con esto último todos comenzaron a reírse en el salón de clases.-

-Más opaca te veras si no te callas la boca chica superficial- No agotes mi paciencia- Dije esto con una ira en mis adentros que si no es porque en realidad yo si gozo de un cerebro, ya la hubiera arrastrado por todo el salón de clases.

-Es amenaza Manson? Dijo con un tono desafiante que me hizo hervir la sangre.

-Tómalo como quieras, solo no juegues con fuego- Lo dije acercándome más a ella.

-El fuego pero del infierno es en donde estarás podrida!- Escupió molesta acercándose a mi cara.

- Al menos no estoy podrida en vida, me acerqué más, desafiándola a la cara.

Paulina se puso roja del coraje por mi último comentario y no sabía que hacer y fue en ese momento donde sentí la mejilla caliente a causa de la cachetada que me acababa de propinar, al mismo tiempo que ponía mi mano en mi mejilla a causa del impacto que recibí, no sentía dolor, el coraje corría por cada una de mis venas y con esa misma adrenalina que me embargaba en esos momentos empuje su silla haciendo que cayera con todo en el suelo, el salón estaba presenciando todo el numerito que estábamos haciendo y la verdad es que poco me importaba mi coraje era tanto que casi quería matarla con mis propias manos, al momento en que la vi tirada en el suelo le dije.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, entendiste retrasada? Que me podre pudrir en el infierno pero te puedo hacerlo tocar aquí en vida, me aleje de ella al mismo tiempo que decía- Estúpida!

-Señoritas! El Sr Lancer alzo la voz con dirección a nosotras- Por las canas de mi abuela, que diablos está pasando aquí? Srita Sánchez, lo que acaba de hacerle a la Srita Manson esta contra las reglas de la Sec, y Ud. Srita Manson pudo haber pasado un accidente con el acto que acaba de cometer.

Comencé a escuchar quejidos por parte de Paulina mientras Dash y Kwan ayudaban a levantarla, mientras tanto Danny y Tucker estaban detrás de mí y los escuche decir:

-Wow Sam, no sé que fue lo mejor, la cachetada que te surtió Paulina, o la manera tan ingeniosa que la tiraste de la silla- Expresó Tucker con una alegría que casi quería arracarle el cuello.

-Deberías cerrar la boca Tucker, si no quieres que Sam te arranque los dientes. Danny dijo esto poniendo su brazo en mi hombro- Estas bien?

Voltee a ver a Danny y con una media sonrisa respondí- Sí Gracias! Solo que quiero aniquilar a esa estúpida chica superficial, y voltee a verla mientras se reincorporaba a ala silla

-Srita Manson, Sita Sanchez las espero en la oficina del director. Tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos así que retírense por favor …..

Enfadada tome mi mochila con dirección la salida del aula, mientras veía que Danny y Tucker me observaban con un dejo de preocupación, les dedique una mirada mientras movía mis labios –Estaré bn!

Seguido de esto Salí del salón con todas las miradas encima, mientras pensaba: Paulina Sanchez….. Estas muerta!


	3. Capitulo 2: Confusion

Hola Chicos! Como están!

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por los reviews que son poquitos pero sustanciosos, espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia, pueda haber más coments.

Espero les guste este capítulo que esta escrito con todo el amor de mi corazon para todos los fanáticos de Danny Phantom….

Próximamente hare mas historias pero mientras tanto disfruten de este capítulo!

Nos leemos pronto.

Xoxo!

Capitulo 2: Confusión

Sam

La sala de la Directora Ishiyama, no era precisamente el lugar pacifico para calmar mi coraje, además que después de todo obtendría un merecido castigo por haber respondido a la bofetada que me dio la estúpida superficial. Estaba tratando de controlar mi ira y mi enojo, y aunque sabía que ni inhalando ni exhalando 100000 veces este enojo que me subía hasta la cara se iría, trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible, antes de ir y desfigurarle la cara a esa estúpida.

Observaba cada rincón de la sala, en vista de no tener nada más interesante que hacer, mientras miraba por el rabillo, como Paulina seguía maquillándose como todo una DIVA, la verdad me daba asco el tan solo hecho de mirarla, así que continúe curioseando con la vista a los alrededores de la oficina de la directora.

Agache la miraba y vi una mesita con varias revistas y folletos, me hubiera gustado poder traer mis libros que me encantan leer cuando me siento estresada o molesta, pero recordé que todo había dejado en el salón del clases cuando el Sr Lancer nos saco por nuestra conducta, así que no me quedo más remedio que tomar el montón de revistas y folletos y comenzar a hojearlos.

Empecé a entre leer los folletos –como evitar embarazos no deseados?- suspire y continúe con otro –Como usar un preservativo?- Esto es una maldita broma-pensé, estos son del tipo de folletos que debería leer ella, no yo! –Me dije en voz baja mientras ponía los folletos de vuelta a la mesa.

-En serio? Tumbarme de la silla? –Paulina me sacó de mis pensamientos tan pronto como había entrado.

-¿Disculpa?, no fuiste tú quien cruzó la línea con esa bofetada?- Dijo Sam cruzando los brazos aun aferrada a la silla.

-Te lo merecías Gótica, conmigo no se juega- Paulina dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Awww, te voy a dejar con menos pestañas de las que tienes….. Me pare con dirección a Paulina con todos los deseos de estrangularla con mis propias manos, ella solo se me quedo viendo fijamente, tratando de decir… -atrévete!, ignore esa mirada y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, comencé a escuchar gritos de los estudiantes que comenzaban a correr por los pasillos…

-Pero que rayos esta pasando? –Dijo Paulina levantándose rápidamente del asiento, mientras que yo volteaba mi mirada hacia el pasillo.

-Sera mejor que salga de aquí y busque a Danny - Me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía a salir de la sala de espera de la directora.

-A donde vas Manson?, no me digas que le temes a los fantasmas?- La voz de Paulina hizo que mis oídos sangraran por escucharla aun.

-Comparado con tener al diablo en persona a unos pasos de mí, nada podría darme más miedo. Dije con sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando a la salida.

-Jajaja que graciosa, la que esta en peligro soy yo, por estar a lado de un vampiro estúpida.

-Pues ten cuidado Paulina, no sea que en una de esas tenga muchísima sed y…, bueno aunque pensándolo bien tu sangre es tan seca que no me serviría de nada… Escupí eso último acercándome a ella.

-No me sigas retando que puede hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es…- Dijo esto con un tono algo maquiavélico.

-Suerte con eso,- Princesita de lo superficial.

Estábamos a punto de seguir con la discusión cuando sentí que los gritos se hacían más fuertes, por lo que Volví mi mirada hacia el pasillo, y observe a Danny peleando en su forma fantasma con Ember, trate de correr hacia él, pero Danny fue arrojado hacia uno de los casilleros.

-Ni lo sueñes niño….No impedirás que hechice a todos los alumnos de la Casper High, para volverme más poderosa.

Danny se levanto en ese mismo momento mientras que se hacía invisible y lanzaba uno de sus rayos fantasmas hacia la fantasma que estaba aun parada sobre los casilleros.

-Claro que lo hare….y a ti te mandare a donde perteneces…al mundo de los fracasados.

-Es el chico fantasma- Dijo una Paulina muy emocionada, de seguro vino a salvarme, quítate gótica-Dijo esto último aventándome a uno de los sillones- Danny Phantom! Yujuuu! Por aquí.- Levantaba sus manos buscando que Danny dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

-Buen intento- Le dije riendo.

-Pues mejor que el tuyo si! Jamás se fijaría en una gótica-vampiro como tú, así que hazte a un lado-Chico fantasma aquí estoy.

Danny no se percato de lo que Paulina le estaba diciendo, yo veía a un Danny muy concentrado en la pelea. Ember lanzo otro rayo en dirección a Danny pero el lanzo al mismo tiempo uno de sus rayos fantasmas, que al conjunto con el de Ember se hizo más poderoso y revoto con unos de los cristales, haciendo que el rayo fuera en dirección a la sala de espera donde me encontraba junto con Paulina, quise esquivarlo pero era demasiado tarde…. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y todo se veía muy oscuro, podía distinguir a lo lejos una luz muy brillante y se oía a lo lejos…. Sam, Paulina….NOOO!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Escuchaba voces que rondaban por mi cabeza, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, quise abrir poco a poco los ojos, pero los sentía demasiado pesados y cansados, cuando por fin puede abrirlos, comencé a examinar lentamente lo que estaba a mi alrededor, podía distinguir ese olor característico al alcohol, y podía ver las luces blancas del techo, lo que me indicaba que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

Quise sentarme poco a poco pero aun me sentía muy débil, considerando además que me estaba matando el dolor de cabeza que tenia, sentía como si me punzara de una manera gradual y constante que hizo que me acostara de nuevo.

Me volteé de lado de la camilla y puede observar que otra persona se encontraba en la camilla siguiente, su rostro y su cuerpo se me hacían familiar, volví a intentar sentarme, esta vez lográndolo con éxito y poco a poco me levante de la camilla para ver a la persona que estaba enseguida, mi corazon latía a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo entre más me acercaba más me confirmaba lo que mis ojos estaban observando, me talle los ojos con la esperanza de estar soñando, pero no era así, cuando llegue a la camilla me acerque a ver quien estaba acostada y… ERA YO! Era yo, quien estaba acostada,- Esto debe ser una maldita broma pensé,- Estoy muerta? O estoy en un típico sueño, o como en las películas, que los actores están en coma y sus espíritu sigue rondando..

Me apresure a buscar un espejo que por suerte estaba en frente de mi camilla donde yacía dormida.- Si soy una fantasma o un espíritu de seguro no podre verme en el espejo- Pensé de inmediato. Pero mi vista se nublo cuando me vi en el espejo y veo que quien esta del otro lado de él es….PAULINA?


	4. Capitulo 3: La Pesadilla

Que tal como están?

Sé que quizá no doy una con este fic jaja, apenas estoy empezando en este rollo pero espero que la menos las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo les este gustando.

Aquí esta el 3er capítulo de esta historia, que espero y les guste.

Le dejo mi correo para estar en contacto con ustedes:

Pammeservin

Disfrútenlo!

Xoxo!

Capitulo 3: La pesadilla.

Sam

Talle mis ojos demasiado fuerte y rápido, queriendo creer que todo esto era una maldita pesadilla, pero aun y cuando volvía a abrir mis ojos, la misma imagen estaba ahí…

Su cara, esa cara tan perfecta en la cual no se asomaba ni una pisca de acné, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo que estaba bien dotado, y que era lo que a todos los chicos los hacía suspirar, su vestimenta tan peculiar con u n top rosa, y un pantalón pequero, que hacía que fuera casi perfecta.

Definitivamente estaba en el cuerpo de Paulina, pero Como?. Mi cabeza empezó a sentir una punzada y recordé por momentos lo que había ocurrido:

La pelea con Paulina

Estar en la sala de espera de la dirección

La batalla entre Danny y Ember

El ataque que nublo mi vista.

-Oh no! Esto esta mal- Me dije mientras observaba mi cuerpo aun dormido, me acerque más a él, y lo toque, teniendo una sensación muy extraña, ya que jamás imagine verme dormida de esa manera, de pronto sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, que por unos momentos creí que estaba muerta y que tal vez mi espíritu estaba rondando queriendo fastidiar la vida de Paulina ( la idea no sonaba mal, pero aterrice mi mente sabiendo que algo mas ocurría)(, vi la respiración de mi cuerpo sabiendo que me encontraba bien.

Escuche que la puerta de enfermería, se abría poco a poco ,haciendo ese peculiar sonido de casa del terror y pude observar que quienes estaban entrando era Danny y Tucker,.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron! No creerán lo que esta sucediendo.-Les dije alegrada de verlos, sabía que ellos entenderían la situación por la que estaba pasando, y que me ayudarían a investigar lo que estaba pasando.

Mas sin embargo pude darme cuenta que Danny y Tucker se me quedaban viendo con cara de asombro al mismo tiempo que ponían sus estúpida cara de cachorro dormido- Diablos! Estaba en el cuerpo de la idiota a la que ellos alaban!

-ehhh- estemm Paulina? Como te sientes?- Dijo Danny mientras podía notar que estaba muerto de los nervios.

-Danny, sé que no me creerán después de lo que tengo que decirles, pero no soy Paulina- Le dije acercándome a ellos.

-Entonces eres su espíritu?- Dijo Tucker burlándose , Lo más raro es… porque nos hablas, no somos muy inadaptados como para estar manteniendo una conversación contigo- Aunque aun no nos hemos presentado como se debiera- Dijo Tucker esto último con tono seductor.- Soy Tucker…. Hemos estado desde 2do año llevando clases, pero ya veo que ni siquiera me notabas.- dijo esto último tomando mi mano como si quisiera besarla, de inmediato me aparte de él con cara de vomito por salir.

-Awwww que asco Tucker, soy yo Sam Algo paso con ese ataque, y estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de Paulina- Danny podrías explicarme lo que paso?- Le dije molesta.

-ahmmm! Este yo…. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza Pau, lo mejor es que regreses a la camilla, para que la enf,…Me dijera esto mientras me tomaba del brazo dirigiéndome de nuevo a la camilla pero lo interrumpí.

-Danny soy yo! Sam Manson tu mejor amiga, que acaso no puedes reconocerme detrás de este disfraz de Superficial?-Le dije enfadada soltándome de su brazo.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo,- Decía Danny rascándose la cabeza-Como es que?-Balbuceaba, y fue entonces cuando vio a la otra persona que estaba en la camilla.

-Sam! Dijo Danny acercándose a mi cuerpo (De vdd son tan despistados para no darse cuenta lo que les estoy diciendo?)

-Despierta Sam-Decía Danny acariciando mi mano, y debo confesar que eso hacía que me sonrojara, pero después volvía a mi realidad sabiendo que estaba en el cuerpo equivocado, que debo admitir que sentí una sensación de calor que comúnmente se le llaman "CELOS" recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.-

-Danny que no entiendes, que esa no soy yo? Estoy en el cuerpo de Paulina- Porque no me escuchas? Dije esto último tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Porque hemos de creerte? Me dijo Tucker desafiándome.

-Han de creerme, porque soy quien sabe que Danny es el chico fantasma comúnmente llamado Danny Phantom señor sabelotodo- Dije demasiado triunfante.

-Y como puedo saber que esto no es una trampa? Y me estas confundiendo, para que te diga la verdad, paró en seco.- Nos es que este admitiendo que soy el chico fantasma, pero… y si tu eres un fantasma….Pero Tucker lo detuvo.

-Amigo, cierra la boca- Le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi- Tendrás que convencernos preciosura.

-Vuélveme a decir así! Y te arranco la cabeza de un solo portazo geniecillo electrónico. Le dije casi gritando, mientras me acercaba amenazadoramente a él.

-Oh po Dios! Dijo Tucker exaltado- Danny! Definitivamente ella es SAM!

-Sam?- Danny se me acercó para inspeccionarme detalladamente.-Pero tú, estas…allá, pero…como?

-Bravo Tucker! Dije con sarcasmo, ahora por favor convence a tu amigo que soy yo, para que me ayude a salir de este maldito cuerpo.

-Esto esta mal- Ember debió haber lanzado un ataque tan poderoso que hizo que cambiaran sus cuerpos- Decía Danny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación.

-Danny tienes que hacer algo, antes que alguien más lo note-Por cierto- que no debería estar aquí la enfermera?

-Salió, para dejarlas descansar, debía de ir con la directora al papeleo de su visita a la enfermería, fue la razón por la que Tuck y yo entramos a verte, pero jamás imaginamos que esto estuviera pasando, debemos de actuar rápido antes de que la enfermera regrese. Decía Danny mientras volteaba a ver mi cuerpo- Lo que no entiendo es porque si estas en el cuerpo de Paulina, donde esta ella?

-Es en serio Genio?- Le dije con ironía- Si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Paulina quien esta en el mío?

-Ok de acuerdo pregunta estándar dijo Danny….Pero porque aun no despierta?

Los 3 pudimos observar como poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y tratando de distinguir lo que la rodeaba, vi como Danny y Tucker palidecían al mismo tiempo que retrocedían unos pasos.

-Que paso? Dijo Paulina tratando de sentarse cuando de pronto se topo con mis ojos, que prácticamente eran sus ojos, y justo en ese momento pego un grito que parecería que nos dejaría sordos a mis amigos y a mí…

-Debo estar soñando-Decía aun somnolienta, parece que me estoy viendo…. Dio un bostezo, mientras abría más los ojos,…

-Paulina, algo extraño sucedió y deb….no me dejo terminar cuando….

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Estoy muerta! Donde estoy? Porque me estoy viendo? Esto es el cielo? –Porque me estoy viendo? –Decía esto último mientras me tomo de los brazos estrujándome.

-Cállate Paulina- Para mi desgracia aun estas viva, y si te estás viendo porque algo paso y estamos en el cuerpo equivocado.

-Porque hablas como la go….no termino la frase mientras se levantaba aterrada, y me miraba de nuevo.-El cuerpo equivocado, oh no estás bromeando verdad? Yo no puedo estar en el cuerpo de….. No, no debo estar soñando, Pellízcame por favor, debo despertar, debo ir de compras esta tarde para mi cita, por favor pellízcame si?- Me decía esto, como si un ataque de locura se apoderara de ella.

-No, no estás soñando compruébalo por ti misma-Le dije esto último tomando el espejo que estaba sobre una mesa metálica y se lo di, ella solo lo observo cerrando los ojos, hasta que lo tuvo enfrente de ella, lentamente abrió los ojos, mientras otro grito salía de ella como si la estuvieran acribillando.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- No no es cierto, no, volteo a verme, maldita bruja, regrésame mi cuerpo, que hiciste? Me embrujaste por ser bonita verdad, tanta envidia me tienes, que ahora hasta mi vida quieres.

Danny y Tucker voltearon a verse desconcertados mientras Tucker decía:

-Esta chica esta chiflada.

Danny se acerco a Paulina tratando de calmarla.

-Paulina, te ayudaremos pero necesitamos que te calmes-Decía Danny en un tono pacifico con la intención de contagiarla.

-Que me calme?, estoy en el cuerpo de la vampiro de la Secundaria, y me pides que me calme. –no no no, tengo que ir con la enfermera, y empujando a Danny se levanto de la camilla.-

-A donde vas? Le dije impidiéndole el paso

-Que no me escuchaste, o es que el cambio de cuerpo hizo que se te mataran las neuronas- Dijo Paulina parándose en frente de mí.

-Eso pasa cuando el cuerpo que habitas sea de una tarada-Le dije desafiándola con la mirada, y mira princesita, no te creerán que estas en mi cuerpo, así que cálmate y tranquilízate.

-Sam tiene razón Paulina- Dijo Danny acercándose a ella. Debemos de investigar lo que paso exactamente para poder encontrar la solución y que cambien de cuerpo.

-Lo único que recuerdo es ver al chico fantasma pelear con alguien, quizá el pueda ayudarme y salir del cuerpo de esta perdedora, si eso hare buscare a Danny Phantom- Dijo esto alzando las manos como porrista- fuck! Jamás en mi vida imagine ver tal horrenda imagen así de esa manera- Y tú me ayudaras Danny- Volteo a verlo- ya que tú tienes contacto con él.

-ahhhh! Nop… bueno. Claro te ayudare a buscarlo-Dijo Danny nervioso.

-Y Yo que soy su mejor amigo-Dijo Tuck acercándose a Paulina.

-Como sea.

-Veo que ya despertaron señoritas- Dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación-Como se sienten.

Sentí los nervios correr por piel, creí que Paulina le diría lo que estaba pasando, DannyTucker y yo nos volteamos a ver horrorizados, mientras la enfermera se acercaba a mí.

-Srita Sanchez, se encuentra bien!

-Claro que sí! Dijo Paulina al instante mientras Danny y Tucker le hacían señales de que se callara.

-Le pregunto a la Srita Sanchez, Srita Manson, se encuentra bien?

-Creo que aun esta afectada por lo que paso- Conteste de inmediato, lo mejor es nos vayamos a descansar- le dije a la enfermera mientras tomaba de brazo a Paulina y la empujaba a la salida.

-Seguro! Tienen que descansar mañana la vera la Directora respecto a su castigo, por lo pronto si no se sienten débiles puede ir a casa.

Oh maldición! El castigo pensé.

-Gracias enfermera-decía Paulina con su chillona voz.

Salimos de la enfermería, y Paulina volteo a verme con una cara de satisfacción. Tramaba alfo.

-Encontraremos a ese Chico fantasma, pero mientras tanto, creo que puedo sacarle algo de provecho estar en este cuerpo..Dijo mirándome

-Ni se te ocurra idiota, tú no te moverás hasta que hallemos la manera de cambiar de cuerpo. Le dije apuntándola.

-Chicas! Chicas!- Dijo Danny calmándonos…. Traquilinsese. Todo estará bien.

Mis pensamientos daban vuelta, no podía creer lo que esta pasando. De todas las personas en este maldito universo, tuvo que ser ella, mi pesadilla era más que real, y apenas comenzaba…..

Continuara!

Espero sus reviews porfis!

:D


End file.
